The royal wedding/Happy ending
This is how The royal wedding and Happy ending goes in Ryan and Crash Meet the Swan Princess. bells began to chime, echoing through the entire kingdom, as a grand day was upon this glorious nation. And out from the church, Derek and Odette, now properly married after a long wait, were now officially the King and Queen of their United Kingdoms as all the inhabitants from both lands and beyond cheered for them in approval Optimus Prime: Are we late? Where's Ryan? Megatron: No. But here they come! and Meg arrive with Derek and Odette. Ryan is wearing his Snow Prince outfit but it's pink and Meg is wearing Twilight's Fall Formal outfit, but in her colors Crash Bandicoot: they applaud the couple walking down the rug, the Chamberlain and Bridget walked together behind them. Bridget having developed a crush for the Chamberlain finally planted the man with a big kiss and the man was seemingly happy for that surprise gift. Only a few things could make this wedding more memorable Emmet: Ryan. You think Meg and Derek are heroes of this world? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Emmet. Sci-Ryan: We are heroes, Ryan. All of us. I'm so happy now that Odette is married to Derek. And if anyone will ask about my left arm. his left arm at the camera to reveal that his arm is bandaged I'll know. Red (Angry Birds), Star Song and Human Crash are with Bromley, Sci-Twi and Lord Rogers Red (Angry Birds): Oh yeah. That is how you complete this story. Golden King: You said it. Crash Bandicoot (EG): a little Star Song: Hey, Crash. Why are you crying? Crash Bandicoot (EG): sniffs I'm fine. It's just that I love happy endings. Red (Angry Birds): Us too. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yeah. Sci-Twi: Rogers. I think you owe us an apology. Bromley: She's right. If it weren't for me, Sci-Twi and those two ducks, the demon and the Great Animal would still be alive. Crash Bandicoot (EG): a shadow of a swan Uh oh. Rogers? Lord Rogers: gasps Dear me. No... Sci-Twi: What is it? Lord Rogers: The Great Animal! It's alive! whimpers and faints. But it turns out that it was simply the shadow of Uberta, who suddenly catches the attention of the old conductor Lord Rogers: Uberta. Queen Uberta: Rogers. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Mom! and the others laugh at this as the wedding day continues for the whole group up in the sky, Puffin rode off with a band of birds in the air. Being that Puffin now had a General status, he was determined to keep these birds in line Puffin: I don't care if everyone else does have the day off. The prince wants a fighting air force and it's my job to get you birds in shape. You're in Puffin's army now. General Puffin. that same night, right along Swan Lake castle, where the after-party was taking place, Odette still had some unfinished business that needed some tending to. A promise she had made prior to the events that had taken place earlier. A moment that her old friend, Jean-Bob, had been waiting for all his life Jean-Bob: I'm ready for my kiss, mademoiselle. Odette: Now don't be too disappointed, Jean-Bob, if nothing happens. Jean-Bob: Finally, after all these years, I shall return to my throne. Speed: Don't forget to write. Jean-Bob: You still don't believe me, do you? Speed: The only thing you're going to turn is red. Jean-Bob: Well, I'm ready, Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope it's good, Gaia. nods. Odette kisses Jean-Bob on the cheek. The frog actually feels that his curse has finally been lifted and that he has returned to his princely form Jean-Bob: Voila! Well, Speed, what do you have to say now? Speed: Uh... Emmet: Should we tell him? Sunset Shimmer: No, Emmet. Let him have his fun. Jean-Bob: That's what I thought. And now if you don't mind, I've got some schmoozing to do. as he looks into the water, Jean-Bob could see his reflection as that of a human, dressed in the finest attire, looking spiff for tonight's party. Little did he realize, it was merely another human looking at his reflection and Jean-Bob had not realized he was still a frog Crash Bandicoot: chuckles Good luck, your highness. Meg Griffin: Speed? Do you want a kiss? Speed: Nah. I'm happy as a turtle, Meg. Cody Fairbrother: Odette? Now that the spell is broken, can I kiss you? Odette: Yes, Cody. Matau T. Monkey: Wait, Cody. Why do you want to kiss Odette? Cody Fairbrother: Because I thought my kiss would break the spell, Matau. Sunset Is that right, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, Cody. I hope Ryan was ok with me protecting us. Odette: Cody is cute when he helped Ryan and me. Cody Fairbrother: Odette. Not in front of my brother. Odette: Nah. Let him look. kisses Cody. Cody's eyes turn into red hearts Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? Are you ok? Cody Fairbrother: love Yeah. Odette kissed me. My dream has come true. Sean Ryan: What's with your eyes in form of red hearts? Cody Fairbrother: She kissed me. My dream came true. Ryan F-Freeman: Evil Ryan: Yeah. Ryvine's lightsabers will do well in my collection. Lois Griffin: Oh, Meg! You are so brave. You saved Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: And I am eternaly greatful. Alphablock N: Lois? You got your Uberta outfit? nods then Ryan got huged by Odette Ryan F-Freeman: Aww. You're so cute. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan and Odette Thanks for helping Odette, Ryanodette. Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanodette? Sci-Ryan: A nickname I came up with. nods and the reprise of I'm Full of surprises starts playing Sci-Ryan: They're full of surprises~ Just like they always be~ They bring some razzle dazzle to the world~ They're full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ They don't find being surprising all that hard~ Some would properly say~ They're only up to their old tricks~ But they say they're just problem solvers~ Looking for a nice quick fix~ They're full of surprises~ Just like they always be~ They bring some razzle dazzle for detail~ They're full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ They're trusting their surprises to prevail~ They hopes this time their surprising doesn't fail~ They used to call them devious~ Because they had a bit of previous~ But, please, you must be beleve-ious~ They're not that bad~ Well maybe just a tad~ Jessie Primefan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan